Derek Trucks Signature SG
The Derek Trucks Signature SG was introduced for the 2012 model year as a recreation of Trucks' main guitar for about a decade, a 2000 '61 Reissue with the optional Maestro Vibrola, which he removed and had a stopbar tailpiece installed, while keeping the vibrola's frame and cover. He also removed the pickguard. It was reintroduced with minor changes for the 2014 model year. Related: * '61 Reissue 2012 * $1,199 - $1,699 Street (2012) Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body ** Grade A Mahogany * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction ** 5 degree angle ** Franklin Titebond 50 glue * Joins body at 22nd fret ** '61 style heel * Slim Taper profile (.800/.895") ** D shape * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Acrylic trapezoid inlays ** 12" radius * Large Open Book headstock ** Resin impregnated fiberboard veneer * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo ** Classic font style * Inlaid Mother of Pearl crown * "Made in U.S.A." stamp * 17o headstock pitch * 22 frets ** Leveled by Plek machine * 24 9/16" scale * Corian nut ** Cut by Plek machine * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Neck, single-ply * Thinner style * Fret-edge binding Electronics: * Two '57 Classic Humbuckers ** AlNiCo II magnets ** ~7.9k Ohms D.C. resistance * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone ** 500k pots Hardware: * Nickel Hardware * Grover Kluson-style tuning machines ** 14:1 ratio ** Green Key buttons * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply b/w ** Blank * Black Reflector knobs * Zamak ABR-1 Tune-O-Matic bridge * Zamak stopbar tailpiece * Maestro frame & cover Finishes: * Heritage Cherry 2014 * $1,899 - $2,399 Street (2014) * $2,039 - $2,399 Street (2015) * $1,299 Street (2016 Blowout) Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body ** Grade A Mahogany * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction ** 5 degree angle ** Franklin Titebond 50 glue * Joins body at 22nd fret ** '61 style heel * Slim Taper profile (.800/.895") ** D shape * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Acrylic trapezoid inlays ** 12" radius * Large Open Book headstock ** Resin impregnated fiberboard veneer * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo ** Classic font style * Inlaid Mother of Pearl crown * "Made in U.S.A." stamp * 17o headstock pitch * 22 frets ** Leveled by Plek machine * 24 9/16" scale * TekToid nut ** Cut by Plek machine * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Neck, single-ply * Thinner style * Fret-edge binding Electronics: * Two '57 Classic Humbuckers ** AlNiCo II magnets ** ~7.9k Ohms D.C. resistance * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone ** 500k pots Hardware: * Nickel Hardware * TonePros Kluson tuning machines ** 16:1 ratio ** Green Key buttons * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply b/w ** Trucks Signature * Black Reflector knobs * Zamak ABR-1 Tune-O-Matic bridge * Zamak stopbar tailpiece * Maestro frame & cover Finishes: * Vintage Red Stain